


Gemiti e carne

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Peter gli strappa i vestiti con violenza animale; incurante dei graffi che gli lascia sul corpo nel farlo. Negli occhi, quello sguardo luciferino solo suo."





	Gemiti e carne

_**GEMITI E CARNE** _

 

 

 

 

Peter gli strappa i vestiti con violenza animale; incurante dei graffi che gli lascia sul corpo nel farlo. Negli occhi, quello sguardo luciferino solo suo. Hook sarebbe capace di affogarci in quello sguardo, sempre troppo intenso.  
Gli prende la testa fra le mani con forza, tanto da farlo gemere, e lo bacia con l’irruenza di un condannato a morte all’alba della sua impiccagione.  
Peter dal canto suo non è da meno, gli morde un labbro fino a fargli uscire sangue e, inebriato di Hook – del suo odore, del suo corpo, del suo essere – apre le gambe in una posa oscena.  
Hook sa che aspettarsi smancerie da quel ragazzino impertinente sarebbe da sciocchi, eppure si sorprende ogni volta dalla disinvoltura con cui si concede a lui. Come se non avesse mai fatto altro per tutta la sua vita. E forse è così.  
Peter ha la fermezza di un porto in mezzo ad una tempesta.  
Hook si slaccia veloce la pesante cinghia di cuoio e se la sfila con un solo fluido gesto. Una luce perversa brilla negli occhi dell’immortale, quando il pirata stringe quella stessa cintura attorno alle sue braccia pallide.  
Peter si inarca contro il corpo marmoreo di KIllian con la fluidità di un rampicante e strofina con impudenza le proprie labbra sull’orecchio del pirata.  
“Sai che amo i giochi” gli sussurra piano, mentre l’altro sembra svuotarsi anche dell’anima con un sospiro.  
Hook pare ringhiare mentre con ardore gli bacia il petto, mordendolo di tanto in tanto, solo per il gusto di sentirlo gemere e rabbrividire sotto di sé.  
È come un animale feroce, Peter, un animale dalle labbra rosse e turgide, i fianchi stretti ed la lingua esperta. _Troppo esperta_ , pensa Killian mentre la sente passare sull’argento del suo uncino.  
Gli occhi di Peter legati ai suoi sono un biglietto di sola andata per l’Inferno e che Dio lo perdoni, Hook non è mai stato così eccitato in vita sua. Il punto è che ama vedere la lingua rosea di Peter sul suo uncino e quel piccolo demonio lo sa, dannazione se lo sa.  
Con un gesto rapido e furente fa girare il ragazzino sulla pancia. Gli stringe il sedere sodo fra le dita con un grugnito di pura soddisfazione, mentre fa scivolare l’uncino lungo la sua colonna vertebrale.  
“Sei pronto per me?” gli alita sulla base del collo, lì dove sa che è più sensibile.  
Peter geme più forte, contorcendosi sotto il corpo caldo del pirata, le mani ancora legate alzate sopra la testa.  
Con un colpo di reni, Hook si ritrova a sprofondare dentro di lui. L’erezione che pulsa e freme, stretta nel corpo di Peter.  
È diventato una droga quel ragazzino, una droga potente e pericolosa di cui Killian non riesce più a fare a meno.  
Ogni affondo dentro di lui è una condanna a morte, lo sa bene e vorrebbe smettere, lasciare quell’isola per sempre, andare a cercare quel coccodrillo a cui ha giurato vendetta tanto tempo fa (anche se non riesce quasi più a ricordare il perché), ma non può, non ci riesce. Perché basta uno sguardo di Peter, uno sfiorarsi per sbaglio, che si ritrova di nuovo al punto di partenza. E poi quel maledetto demonio di un ragazzino sa come farsi desiderare; con i suoi versi osceni e le sue mani impavide, che conoscono ogni parte del corpo di Hook meglio di quanto non le conosca Hook stesso.  
“Killian” un richiamo lontano, una cantilena che il pirata non sa più se sia vera o frutto della sua immaginazione. Forse entrambe le cose.  
Peter si morde un labbro per non urlare quando Hook raggiunge _quel punto_ particolarmente sensibile dentro di lui.  
Killian gli fa passare le dita fra i capelli, gli accarezza le tempie leggermente sudate e poi senza chiedere il permesso gli fa scivolare un dito fra le labbra. Peter lo lecca senza pudore, succhiandolo come solo lui sa fare, come se volesse cavargli l’anima dalla carne. E nel mentre geme, geme sempre di più, sempre più forte, geme perché la pelle di Hook sa di salsedine e rum, geme perché la cadenza ritmica e assurdamente coerente con cui il pirata si spinge dentro di lui è una delle più dolci agonie a cui si sia mai sottomesso, geme perché sa che quando lo fa Killian esce di testa. E infatti è così, perché il pirata lo stringe a sé con una violenza tale da lasciargli i lividi, l’uncino che gli graffia la pelle del fianco, e, senza curarsi di nulla di ciò che accade attorno a loro, lo penetra più a fondo, con più furia.  
Peter abbassa le mani, le posa sul tronco davanti a sé.  
Ama quando lo fanno nel bosco. Ama sentire l’isola, la _sua_ isola, contrarsi con lui, sotto di lui. Ama sentire il vento fresco sulla pelle accaldata ed il rumore del mare, ritmico come le spinte di Killian dentro di lui, come se andassero di pari passo. Ama…  
Una spinta più forte e l’estasi arriva come un temporale estivo: inattesa ed incontrollabile.  
Killian si sente fremere fin nelle ciglia. Il tempo sembra fermarsi per un istante, mentre attorno a loro lo spazio si dilata, ancora e ancora e ancora, fino ad inglobarli in un buco nero di perfezione e rapimento.  
Quando l’attimo finisce, Hook stringe Peter a sé come si fa con una moglie dopo la prima notte di nozze e sbadiglia. È inconcepibilmente assurdo il potere di quel ragazzino su di lui e sa che dovrà farci i conti prima o poi; ma non adesso si dice.  
Non ancora.


End file.
